


I’ll always come home.

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Death, Depression, Happy Ending, M/M, Major Character(s) death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: A prompt where Ghosts can explore the universe, originally a prompt on my tumblr @thepopsicle but it was kinda popular so I transferred it here and gave it a name.In which Dan and Phil die, explore the world, go on a date and meet puppies





	I’ll always come home.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s gonna be kinda sad in the beginning but you’ll love the end, please check tags because I don’t want to trigger ppl!
> 
> Thanks for your support ! 
> 
> -kellie <3

Dan Howell and Phil Lester had met and been best friends for about twenty years and lovers for just as long, They met each other in good fortune. However all good things end.

It was their twenty first anniversary that the sadness had peaked, it had taken over Dan and he had lost his battle within himself. Phil had tried just about everything he could in the last couple years but to no avail. Smiles were far and few in between. Most of them were in the early morning when Dan would see a sunset and feel most alive.

Phil had gotten home early from his brief visit with family. He entered their apartment with roses in hand. Dan has always said roses were cheesy but he knew Dan would love them anyway.

When he entered their room after looking around the apartment and not finding him, he saw Dan there snuggled underneath the covers. Phil toed off his shoes and padded over to Dan shaking him softly. He never woke up.

 

Nearly ten years later Phil was still alive, he had mourned but never forgot Dan. He thought about him every day, had his picture on his own nightstand. He did eventually move out of their apartment. He couldn’t bare to be there without him. He moved back to Manchester and slowly stopped making his YouTube videos.

It was January and icy when he left his apartment, he slipped, All it took was one mis-step and he was gone.

The world was black and then it wasn’t, Phil saw colors, beautiful colors that he had never seen. It was a bridge full of flowers and beautiful stones. As he walked closer through the lights and dense fog, he saw him.

There Dan was standing at the end of the bridge with a small smile on his face.

“Hi Phil.”

But he couldn’t process words he saw him just as young as when he died, and Phil was sure he himself looked the same too.

He could feel arms around him and the warmth that he had missed for the last five years.

“What’s going on?” It was a question even though he already knew the answer.

“You came home to me.”

The smile on Dans face was one he hadn’t seen sense he had proposed, he was no longer alone and he had his other half once again.

Dan separated them and held out his hand, Phil took it and watched as Dan led the way.

They discovered the most beautiful things, they had lunch on a hill top that he had never seen. - and that said something considering they had traveled the world together.

They visited monuments that he had never known to exist. There were puppies every where just as well fed and common as pigeons in the city.

They came up to him as they sat on the cliff, on the comforter he owned five years ago, Dan had told him how he had kept it with him while he waited for Phil to finally come home.

 

He was whole again.


End file.
